Life In A CoEd Boarding School
by Icicle-Pop
Summary: At an Elite Boarding school, Tenten joins the soccer Team there. Becoming friends and enemies with the arrogant prodigy named Neji, She shows him that there is more to life than just money, learning a few things about him and herself along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Hey Guys! Icicle-Pop here! This is mah first fanfic which is kinda cool i was kinda confused how to begin even more confused than an asian with a fork :) Joking aside I'm totally in love with Neji and Tenten adowabless and I hope this doesn't turn into a gay washout shitty fanfic...

so review?

Ciao for now my sweets :B

xx

* * *

'Holy SHIT! Trudy! I'm going to be late!' Tenten yelled scrabbling and clawing her way out of her Laura Ashley bed spread, shrieking in horror when she read the time. 7:45 it flashed at her in a red flickering sign. School started at 8? Why the fuck hadn't Trudy woke her up? she blindly stattegered over to the window to open the curtains and open a window, then she flopped back on her bed and scowled. Rubbing her tired sleepy eyes and yawning loudly stretching her arms and wiggling her toes

'Worst maid ever' Tenten mumbled incoherently when she stopped and sighed. She forgot. She was in goddamn Boarding school, she left her family to come to this, or more like her family left her. Her parents worked around the clock 24/7 moving from place to place China, France, Ireland so many places she lost count of for so many months they almost forgot about their young innocent 15 year old daughter.

Her parents knew they never spent any time with her so they lavished her with gifts. Expensive hair and body products from Frederic fekkai, evening gowns from Bergdorf's and Chanel and her own maid Trudy who had spent 10 years living with Tenten and was more of a mother than her real one could ever be.

Of course these gifts never lasted and Trudy had them sent to her friends who would be on the wait list for this and thank her and she would always smile geniuinly and say "you're better off having it then me" She did occasionaly keep most of the gifts, using the expensive hair care products that made her feel like a princess and the warm cashmere sweaters that hugged her body warmly. Although she had a credit card and could go crazy on spending without her parents even knowing, she just wished for a gift from them that was something like her. A pair sneakers or a new surfboard with a beautiful design after being carefully crafted. Her parents didn't like these things and her mother would wrinkle her nose saying 'they cause a rebelious attitude'

Every now and again though her parents would show some family spirit and they would go out to some exquisite locations such as Paris or Hawaii sampling fine cheeses or going to lovely dinner parties, Tenten just smiled and went along with it hoping that there wouldn't be the same mindless chatter and drone about unimportant things such as the weather. She wanted to talk to young people who would talk to her about basketball or tennis or some sport she loved and cared about or even offer to play a game against her, she would agree enthusiastically and kick off her Miu Miu heels and run barefooted with a football in hand.

Of course what she thought was just a dream. Instead she sat down next to important old men next to grand woman dressed in pearls or sapphires and wearing large amounts of make up. She would eat her meals with grace and poise she had been taught. Her hands twitching the whole way while she dreamed of running outside and strip then swim in her undies on the perfect beaches that young children were making sandcastles in and splashing around in the water not caring about a thing.

Finally when she could drop the act she would grab a skateboard and a pair of worn out battered shorts and a black singlet and she would chill out with some locals and learn a few things she never learned like how to dougie or say something in there language laughing the whole way and conneting like they were sisters or brothers. she would eat brownies and pretzels from small cafes and buy sunglasses from old vintage shops.

She felt like she was leading a double life like Hannah Montana but a less disnyfied version. But when Tenten travelled with her parents they found it difficult to juggle a job and hang out with her, they really did try there hardest though even though sometimes they wouldn't show it. Anyway she was fine staying by herself at home reading battered old novels from 1980's and watching old films. It was how her life was ever since she could remember.

Then they thought that it'd be a terrific idea to send her to a Boarding School which was the best in the world not to mention the most exclusive and expensive. With 3 swimming pools, 2 indoor and 1 outdoor, 4 library's for the Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors. A large dining hall was present and had a small string quartet playing an old Mozart song while students and teachers ate there braised quials and drank non alchoholic lemon limes and bitters laughing graciously. The classrooms where decorated with charm as atlas's dictionaries and booklets were stacked onto high mahogony book shelves.

The school had some unintelligible name that you'd have to practice over and over in front of a mirror to get it right. Of course all the girls and boys were somewhat rich and did stylish things like play Lacrosse or join the Fencing Club or do Equestrian, every person there was extremely talented and came on scholarship or was made of old money and there parents owned a vineyard in France or something or was a duke or a duchess from England.

It was a co-ed school yet the male dorm and the female dorms where set far apart as to show a clear message. Relationships were allowed but nothing funky was allowed to be going on during the night in there single dorms. The moment her parents had emailed her with the exciting news which said 'CONGRATS we enrolled you into Boarding School Sweetie!' and sent her an impressive brochure of the wonderful things boarding school had to offer with the girls and boys perfect faces smiling like angels on the brochure. When she found out she seethed and hissed out every curse word she knew and telepathically telling her parents how much she detested this.

But of course she loved them.

Tenten sighed and ran her fingers through her wavy thick chestnut hair, she wished her parents would actually stop by and actually realised that she didn't need all this stuff and that all she wanted was a skateboard and a pair of ripped shorts from Billabong to survive. Of course she was pretty fond of oxygen too. She stood up and took of her favourite old set of blue pyjamas which had an adorable little panda imprinted on the back of the singlet top. they were old and ripping but Tenten didnt care, when it was old it gave her a sense of familiatary, thats why she loved vintage shops. She tossed her p.j's carelessly into a pile of clothes in the corner of the room and quickly put on her uniform which was hanging in her closet dry cleaned her uniform made her wrinkle her small slightly upturned nose. A maroon and navy blue checked skirt hugged her hips and sat knee length on her toned legs, a soft white blouse was quick to follow and a navy blue blazer with the schools dragon crest sitting on her left breast pocket. There was something she could tolerate. And then pair of white socks sitting at her ankles while a pair of stiff black shoes was on her tiny but not petite feet.

She ran to the mirror and put some foundation on her tired looking face, she put a little bit of liquid eyeliner on to hide her bagy eyes slighty and put on peach flavoured lip gloss. She then picked up her brush and ran the brush quickly through her hair and tied them up in some elastics so that they sat neatly on top of her head in two little cute buns with bangs framing her lovely oval face. Tenten had gotten the style when she was 7 when Trudy was mucking around with her hair and tied them up like that trying to imitate a panda. She demanded from now on that her hair would always be done like that, and even now 10 years later she was still in love with that hairstyle even more than a fat person loves cake.

On the subject of food her stomach growled and she realised that she was extremely hungry and grabbed an apple on the side of her table and ate it silently while packing her books in her Canvas double Handle tote bag which was another gift from her mother. Tenten accepted it graciously. Finally with 5 minutes till Form Assembly Tenten stumbled and fumbled her way through the dorm room corridors which were amazingly empty except for a couple of stragglers who looked as tired as Tenten felt. She ran to Form Assembly which decided to grace her with the fact that it was up on the 4th floor and on the other side of the building, Tenten ran up the stairs using the strong legs she uses for basketball and ran up in record speed, there was no stopping her.

* * *

Tenten entered the room triumphantly just as the bell went off, beaming that she'd made it just on time. She looked around and noticed some of the personalities of her fellow classmates. Who were already sitting at the lovely carved deskes which were exported from China and they had books out pens out and either talking or reading the 'Seniior Panphlets' smiling at what this year was going to offer and talking to the person next to them

To her right two girls were gushing and beaming at each other hugging like long lost lovers speaking in fluent French. Tenten shuffled her feet nervously. The only thing she said other than English was "Ni Hoa!" in Chinese and that hardly was boast worthy. Over in the corner a group of beautiful girls with stylish pixie cuts or long extensions with higlights in them and handsome tanned lacrosse toned guys were sipping coffee out of little mugs and talking in sophisticated totally hushed tones. Everywhere she looked everyone looked rejuvenated and refreshed while she looked exactly as she felt. Dishevelled messy and she forgot to take a shower. She silently slid in to a seat just as the teacher walked in.

Everyone went silent as the teacher walked in grandly in a stunningly beautiful collarless trench coat and a short sleeve dress with a side waist. She had stunning red eyes and blackish hair that cascaded down her back to her tiny waist and highlighted her ivory porcelien but still stern face. She gave a gracious smile to everyone showing her wonderful white teeth which seemed perfect like in those ads with toothpaste or toothbrushes and smiling thin models with teeth celebrities spents thousands getting.

'Ok Is it just me or am I seriously out of fucking place?' Tenten thought and sank deep in her chair, fiddling with her Golden agenda ballpoint pen with 'Tenten' written in lovely gold cursive writing.

Huh. Funny she should say that.

"I am Kurenai your Form room teacher for this year. I hope that you are all looking forward to this year since it will be so much fun and will be a pleasure to enjoy!"

Kurenai stated smiling and adding emphasis on every word she used. Students murmured in agreement and smiled to each other and exchanged excited glances and little giggles, everyone was excited especially the male species who were peering at Kurenai longingly trying to decipher whether the ring on her hand was an accessory or an engagement ring.

"Furthermore this is a great year for you to build up important social skills and studying habits since next y-"

Kurenai began but was interrupted by a guy who just rudely slid open the doors and was standing there smugly in all his glory. Tenten heard girls sigh in content and boyfriends trying to pry there glassy daydreaming eyes away from this boy.

He had noticeably long dark brown hair tied up at his back and long bangs covering his face. He had cold serious look even though he was smiling with a lopsided grin that looked egoistical he still looked serious and mature. His eyes somewhat fascinated me, they were literally like pearls all white and clear, with no pupils which would probably look gross on most guys but it just seemed to work with him. He wore the required school uniform which hung over his extremely tall lean lanky body which seemed to be the envy of every guy in the school. He was mysterious and handsome and looked like a sporty swimming model.

"Yummyy" a girl sighed next to Tenten, she slightly pushed out her already huge chest and sexily made her her swish around her mysteriously covering her face like a black veil but still being able to see her glistening onix eyes which were round and huge and winked at him under long thick eyelashes while he walked past with an impressive surely stride. Tenten could never pull this look of and try to be flirtious as her but this look she gave him of course could make guys knees wobble and beg for a chance to be with her, but not to this guy.

In fact she went by unnoticed as he casually slipped into the seat a row behind her taking out his books one by one oblivious to her charms. Tenten stifled a giggle and the girl next to her frowned and glared at her like she was an evil sorceress it was not nice and it was the kind of look that those high school drama t.v show girls seemed to wear everytime someone crossed them. Tenten tightened her lips and smiled apologetically at her and looked straight ahead at the board. First impressions were always important and she didn't want to be known as a stuck up bitch.

Kurenai rolled her scarlet red eyes and placed her hands on her tiny hips one hip jutted out in a sexy way she didnt even realise she was doing and she messed around with some papers lying on her desk in the front of the room and straigtening them out and shoving them on the bookshelf before saying sarcastically to the hot-shot guy

"nice of you to grace us with your presence Sir Neji Hyuuga"

He looked at her with an acknowledging stare but didn't say anything. He just stared like a cocky little bastard. The way he just stared looking like he owned the whole goddamn universe made her bristles at the back of her hair stand up and her face turn red with anger, to an outsider it might look like she had a crush on this guy every girl wanted to date and every guy wanted to be but that was far from it, or was it? She just wanted to feel less insignificant and this GUY was not helping.

So the first thing she thought when he looked over at her while she was trying to sneak a glance he boredly raised an eyebrow. Staring into her brown eyes was kind of hot in a way but infuriating he seemed like he was calculating her thorugh that single second that they had both looked at eachother, she swiftly and quickly jerked her way back to Kurenai who was handing out timetables for the week to every student. Tentens face turned redder but now for different reasons even unknown to her. So all her mind could scramble for words was,

Who in fuck's name was this guy?

The girl next to her with the massive chest and swishy hair nudged her with a pencil and smiled at her, her anger must have been forgotten and scribbled something on a piece of paper quickly and handed it over to Tenten who was watching curiously, did SHE think that she had a crush on Neji? Was she jelous? Tenten wanted to burst under pressure and shout NO! but just before she did the note slid across her way and Tenten opened it.

_Hey There :D_

_LOL I can imagine you thought I was angry at you before... dw i'm not ugh just embarrest :p._

_Are you new here? most of us have been going to Boarding School here since Primary School so were all kinda tight. We dont get new people often let alone hot ones :D_ _normally some geek on Scholarship comes or a family from new money. But OMG excited or what? this place seems gay as shit but its actually amazing! Theres a beach 20minutes walk from here which is like AH-MA-ZING and some awesome shopping malls. AND the guys here are smokin hot! for example (RIGHT BEHIND YOU) xx_

Tenten read the note and kindly replied.

_Cool. This place sounds sweet, can't wait to check it out!_

_:D_

The girl smiled and tucked it away into her Blazer pocket and scanning her timetable thouroughly, Tenten just sighed and picked up hers. she had NO interest in whatever the girl wrote, Tenten was relieved she wasn't mad but she was scared how she was goinng to make friends with everyone being 'tight'. She didn't care about the shopping malls that were near here although the beach deal sounded really cool and she knew were she was going after school was over, and she certainly was not going to be infuatuated with any boys. She thought strongly sneaking another peak at Neji behind her who was studying his timetable. Pearlish eyes sweeping over the piece of paper a serious look on his creamy face.  
Absolutly NO BOYS...

Right?

* * *

Kapow! Thats the first chapter!

Review s'il vous plaît?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

OH EM GAY! I finished this chapter a week after I posted the first one, but there was something wrong with my page! I was like freaking angry! But its up finally :) and thankyou for reviewing! I was really happy when I got my first review! :D

And can I just say that i've got to give a lot of writers more credit? I mean this took me a week to write and I had to juggle school and everything so it wasn't fun, and I only did 2,500 words! Seriously if your a writer give youreself a pat on the back cause you are one talented person.

Bye buh! 'n enjoy

xxx

* * *

As the bell rung signifying it was the end of lunchtime Tenten sighed in frustration. Her first couple of classes had been extremely hard and her German teacher was speaking in German constantly which she couldn't understand as he went on and on and on about something speaking in a large loud booming voice.

The English teacher that Tenten had could've been speaking in fucking Polish and it wouldn't matter, it made NO sense what she was talking about, although everybody else in the class had no problem with it, sifting through it with ease as if it was kindergarten work, not even stressing out that they had 200 pages to read before Thursday.

Tenten could tolerate the fact that her last class was a double P.E class and she was actually really pumped about it. There was no other way to make a person get happy then exercising, sprinting swimming, jumping, throwing, catching, kicking and hitting!

Oh yes... she was really excited.

Moving at a swift fast pace to her locker Tenten smiled at everybody who smiled at her. For one day Tenten felt extremely famous like a celebrity, for some strange reason people would come up to her during lunchtime and the beginnings of classes and ask where she came from, how she liked the new school, if they could have her phone number. When the idiotic guy did ask that though she scoffed and made a beeline straight past him with amazing confidence as he shouted out to her retreating back.

"Maybe some Starbucks coffee? I'll pay!"

Well it didn't take a genius to figure out Tenten's answer. She scoffed and rolled her eyes walking away more quickly this time with her Harry Winston's 16 carat gold Diam Pave Interwoven Chain Necklace slapping against her neck with the chain jingling noisily as she walked through the large hallway, the paintings on the wall staring at her as she walked towards her locker.

The necklace had been annoying her for the whole day and was large and heavy but during her first class a girl who had dead straight hair and a pretty symmetrical face came up to her and complimented her on her amazing choice of jewellery.

Although Tenten was standing awkwardly staring at her while mumbling a thank you, which probably wasn't the best first impression, but otherwise she felt extremely flattered. She decided to keep it on hoping that if she looked a little bit more posh and sophisticated like the girls her at the school that spent their time grooming and buffing every single surface of their bodies, getting highlights and perms at Chris McMillan or getting French manicures at Warren Tricomi.

She wasn't planning on going out anytime soon and making a full on transformation but she would spend some time examining what these girls were doing and maybe try to fit in a little? I mean a tiny splash of pink nailpolish or eyebrow waxing couldn't hurt anyone right?

She scoffed and turned right sharply rolling her eyes. No thanks.

Tenten was smiling and waving at people who went past her and said hello. Man this was weird she felt so self-conscious about everything that she did or what she wore, straightening her blazer out of reflex. This is probably what the Queen has to do but worse every single day Tenten thought wincing. Man that old lady was a legend.

Reaching her locker Tenten pulled out her large Prada Cruise cross body sports bag and thrusting it on her shoulder, slamming her enormous and luxurious locker Tenten headed down for the P.E Centre which was a long way away considering how big the school was.

Tenten took out her sports uniform which consisted of a white polo shirt with the schools emblem printed on the navy blue collar, A pair of black comfy polyester shorts and a pair Cole Haan white and red sneakers. Tenten chucked the uniform on, she was ready.

Sauntering out of the change rooms Tenten followed the direction where all the other students were going to. They all were heading towards the amazingly well looked after green oval which was cut and seemed to glisten in the warm sunlight baking her Bain de Soile tanned legs. It was like a big green sea of grass; she absentmindedly sat down and stretched her long legs.

Tenten finished stretching and got up slowly, she froze and looked in shocked horror when a man maybe in late 20's or early 30's just... appeared grinning. No grinning wasn't the right word. He was radiating light out of his shinning teeth. Tenten tried to put this as nicely as she could but... he looked like a fucking mad man!

The man who Tenten presumed was her P.E teacher had insanely large eyebrows that just hung above his eyes like 2 big black thick hairy worms. His hair was black and cut in a bowl cut way that made him look like he was wearing a big black shiny helmet. The outfit that he was wearing was defiantly cringe-worthy. While most teachers here wore Amy Kuschels sundresses or Lacoste polo shirts but this guy had a skin tight jumpsuit. But the horror didn't end there. It was green. And he was wearing orange striped leg warmers. Oh the horror. Tenten had limited experience of fashion but she did know one thing.

That outfit wasn't going to make it on the Spring Collection of Antonio Marazz anytime soon.

She flinched when the crazy man winked and his hand came out in front of him a thumb up poses. Students all around her rolled their eyes and got up from stretching and gathered around him quickly, Tenten jumped on the balls of her feet and followed all the other students, the closer she got to him the crazier he looked. His eyebrows looked as if they were going to jump off his face and wriggle away.

"Youthful students On this wonderful first day of a new school year we should celebrate! I am Guy Sensei and this will be the start of a youthful year!"

He had a loud voice that was creepy but you couldn't help get excited. Even though he was creepy Tenten though he seems like a nice guy. I mean he just radiated happiness or 'youthfulness' if you'd go that far as to quote him.

"Youthfulness my skinny ass..." A pretty pink haired girl next to me muttered.

I looked at her out of sheer curiosity wondering whether that was her natural hair colour. She must have caught me staring because she looked up at me.

To put it simply she was painstakingly gorgeous, her pink hair shone and shimmered with life and cascaded down to her shoulders. Tenten just wanted to put her hand out and touch the hair that looked silkier then her blue and white Costabella nightgown.

Her face was in a way oval shaped but showed a little bit of roundness giving a sexy but cute look to her face, her eyes which were massive framed her head and they shone literally like the most expensive emeralds ever known to man. her lashes were thick and long and curled perfectly making her eyes seem more larger if possible and her eyebrows were in neat shape arching at the correct places. Her lips reminded me of Snow White. How they were red without any lipstick and a hint of lipgloss which made them shine in the afternoon sun.

Tenten didn't know how long she was standing there gaping like an idiot but the girl smiled, showing a set of neatly rowed pearly whites.

"Tenten right?" The girl said in a beautiful angelic voice.

"Y-Yeah" Tenten responded giving her what she hoped was a pretty confident smile.

"I'm Sakura! You're famous around here ya know? We don't often get new kids!" She said fast and rapidly, her smile getting larger and eyes getting brighter.

"Yeah so I've heard. this place is kinda cool too! The teachers are... umm interesting?" Tenten said gesturing her head towards Guy Sensei who kept talking about life and living happily, oblivious to the fact that absolutely no one was listening.

Sakura snorted "Right him. Well the principle Tsunade Sama knew him from a while back and decided he would be perfect for the job." She said rolling her enormous eyes. "Worst mistake ever. He sent 3 kids last year to transfer because his classes are extreme. Of course he's not getting fired anytime soon though"

Sakura grimaced and Tenten smiled.

Tenten always liked extremes, sky diving, rock-climbing and jet skiing she always enjoyed the adrenalin and thrills of a challenge, they gave her and her personality a daring edge which made her up to do anything, so she was wondering how hard this P.E session could be.

"Ok students lets start with a quick warm-up!" Guy Sensei boomed loudly and grinning hugely.

Tenten couldn't figure out why everybody's face went pale just that moment.

* * *

-2 Hours Later-

Tenten had been surfing before, taken 20 km hikes uphill before, Cycled 25 km's straight without rest and always finished tired. Tired that made you want to curl up and sleep for days, so tired that you're heart beats like a jackhammer and you have aching muscles that feel like if you stretched anymore you would break your limbs.

Then she experienced Guy Sensei's classes.

It was like all of these things combined and were thrown at her in a neat little 2 hour action packed class, She had run laps at different paces, stretched until her hamstrings nearly snapped, done so many sit-ups and push up's her arms and stomach cried 'NO MORE!', caught and thrown balls with such force her hands were aching and raw, and kicked soccer balls and dribbled and shot so many times her assaulted feet were begging for death.

Everybody else in the class was completely exhausted too, slumped over on the grass as if they were dead corpses, or wheezing and coughing painfully. I put my hands over my head for support and walked around until I got my breath back which was painstakingly throbbing every time I breathed.

Guy Sensei still looked the same as he was before, hardly puffing and hardly sweating, just grinning, always grinning so goddamn much. I had to hand it to him though, he knew his stuff and was a great teacher, and he didn't believe in slackers and pushed everybody to their extremes.

"My youthful students gather around please!" He announced walking over to us holding a clipboard.

We all groaned and the people that had enough strength to walk or limp towards him did while everybody else just simply rolled along the grass.

"Here In my hand I have a list of sports you will be participating in. There is Softball, Cheerleading, Soccer, Athletics Rowing and more. When you get assigned you're sport please go to the training session immediately after the bell has rung!" Guy Sensei said formally and almost seriously until he broke out into his 'nice guy' pose.

Almost.

He started calling out names and students squealed and clapped in delight. Sakura got assigned into the Cheerleading Squad which was no surprise when she was flipping and somersaulting through the air gracefully during P.E.

I waited patiently for my name to be called out.

"Tenten" Guy Sensei said to her looking Tenten's way now with a massive grin on his face

There was a small silence which made Tenten shiver in anticipation before he stated.

"Soccer."

The silence that followed soon after confused her.

There were shocked gasps emitted from everybody and confused glances. Murmurs and whispers where soon followed.

Guy Sensei continued to read out names and to her surprise Tenten was the only one on the Soccer Team, she furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion and thought.

'What? What's so great about the Soccer Team? Why am I the only one chosen?'

Tenten's mind raced with questions although the more questions that popped up no answers came. The final bell rang and Tenten figured the only way that she could get some answers was going to the stupid training session.

She no longer felt exhausted, just a little giddy and excitement and anticipation bubbled up to the surface, she was strolling her way back to the Change rooms when a pink ball of fuzz clutched onto her neck, holding on to Tenten for dear life.

When Sakura let go she was gushing.

"You. Got. Into. The. Soccer. Team! Do you know how big that is especially for a girl?" Sakura said dramatically slinging her slender arm around Tenten's shoulders.

"Uhh... no? Why Is it such a big deal?" Tenten said dumbly feeling slightly awkward with Sakura's hand draped across her sweaty shoulders.

Sakura jolted to a stop and stared into Tenten's eyes.

"You don't know?" Sakura stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No. I don't enlighten me please!" Tenten said curiously

"The schools soccer team is famous! It's called the Inferno Dragons, we win every single game and we're prestigious! It's considered to be the best High-school team in the world and if you want to pursue a career in Soccer if you tell them you played for the Inferno Dragons you're career will sky rocket!" Sakura informed waving her hands around everywhere to add dramatic effect. She looked like a small crazy doll pumping her arms up and down in the air, she only succeeded in irritating Tenten profusly by slapping her hands on her left eye.

"Of course we've got a rival team too." Sakura said tone going serious ignoring the fact that Tenten was clutching her eye in pain

"There the emerald basilisk's and there tough stuff, in fact there school we're both rival schools. It's a pretty serious competition and the struggle to stay on top can sometimes be way intense. But really it all comes down to the Championship Soccer game at the end of the year. The 2 cheerleading squads also battle off. So the Soccer game is always important to the school. This year it's also going to be featured on TV! "Sakura said dreamily.

Tenten nodded seriously absorbing everything Sakura was telling her. The way she described it made it sound pretty intense actually.

"So why is it so weird for a girl to get in?" Tenten asked Sakura innocently

"Well the selection process is pretty tough. The only people who can choose who goes in is Guy Sensei and Tsunade Sama the principle. Most guys don't get in and if a girl does it's actually a shocker. The only girl to ever to get in was Tsunade Sama back when she was a student here. She now coaches the team and does one heck of a good job at it." Sakura said eyeing Tenten's reactions.

Tenten felt numb. She now felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. This soccer thing was a huge deal and she couldn't stuff up. I mean the only girl in how long?

Sakura laughed to ease the silence

"Hey now! No pressure you were amazing today so I'm certain you'll do our school amazing and go down in history!" Sakura said slapping her back reassuringly

Well that made Tenten feel better.

"I need to go now sweetie! I'll be cheering for you... literally!" Sakura yelled as she ran off to the cheerleading section to join the rest of the squad.

Tenten sighed and nervously fiddled with her fingers as she walked over to the banner that had written on it in large red letters 'INFERNO DRAGONS' As she awkwardly walked over she started to see some of the traits that most of the guys had, they were all tall, buff and strong, they looked to be seniors or juniors but one person stood out.

Leaning against the wall was one hot smoking, silent, sexy senior.

Neji Hyuga.

And he was looking straight at her.

* * *

Did you like it? Was it too short? Is my grammar terrible? Let me know because this is a first attempt and I need to improve and everything.

I guess i'll update once every week? If im not to busy being lazy that is :)

And please review! Please!

sorry if you suggest something and i don't do it cause i've got this thing in my head which I hope will work out and you'll see as the story continues.


	3. Chapter 3

... There is no excuse as to why I have pretty much abandoned my story

But I am very very sorry! I hope no one got to attached to this story, I'm still confused to my spontanous decision to continue this story myself, but it is in fact my holidays right now and I figured hey, why not continue that story you wrote at least a year ago instead of playing 4 hours of the Sims. I will do my best to update I swear! But hey. Really I hope you like this Chapter, its pretty slow so i'll update soonish. Thanks yet again! :)

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or any of its characters, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

It took all of Tenten's ability and coordination to stay standing firmly upright and not fall over under the sheer pressure of his gaze. His stare really was something and she couldn't help but apprehensively analyse him, it only seemed fair since he was doing his own scrutinizing of her anyway.

His face was perfectly symmetrical and he had a chiselled jaw line like the male model she saw when she was in Berlin modelling for the Spring/Fall Armani fashion show, he was far more tanner and his hair was a beautiful sandy blonde, but there were still striking similarities between the two. They both carried themselves with an aura of certainty and belief and had both mastered how to look aloof and mysterious. The model also had a black lover who looked just as beautiful in an animalistic way. Tenten inwardly giggled at the thought if they both shared similarities in their sexual preferences.

His up-turned nose gave him a snobbish look but worked in perfect harmony with his high cheekbones. His hair was the deepest natural charcoal shade she had ever seen in her life which was really saying something since she took her morning coffee _black_ His skin was a creamy porcelain colour that made him look like a doll, especially with his glassy white eyes. His eyes were the most striking feature though, Tenten was sure that she'd never seen or will never see someone with those eyes ever in her life.

They were completely void of emotion yet she was sure that there was more to that like the depths of an ocean, you can never know what's lurking underneath the surface. It could be a dangerous dark place or a vibrant vivacious world full of colour. The more she stared the more she was leaning over to the former.

_Enough!_

Tenten mentally slapped herself and dropped her gaze towards anything but the stunning male specimen standing in front of her, and focused her eyes on the north sports wing that was designed by Jean Nouvel. she focused her gaze on the intricate and artistically placed carvings of the golden clock that was built into the wall with its delicate golden second hand ticking away furiously.

What was she thinking! Tenten mentally scolded herself

She unashamedly stared down a man for at least 15 seconds without any plausible explanation, even though he was looking at her first she could of just as easily diverted her attention to somewhere else and continue walking to her destination.

Actually concerning her destination and her main objective she looked at the stoic teen again and then up at the banner.

So she'd be on a team with this guy? Ah fuck. She doubted if she felt uneasy in his presence when he was standing a mere ten metres away from her she couldn't even think of how she could play a coherent game of Soccer with him on her team. It had been a mere minute that had transpired between the two of them although she felt like she sat through a whole screening of the Titanic. She thought it would only be smart to say something, an apology for the shameful staring, or a friendly greeting to ease the tension that would be able to be cut with a knife. But before she could put any of these thoughts into action Mr Emotionless had already beaten her to the punch.

1. Great! She won't have to stutter something that was barely thought out in under 2 seconds

2. She didn't hear what he said, it didn't register inside her brain although she was pulling and yanking around her head to produce the vital information she had heard only 2 seconds ago but if was futile. She simply did not hear him.

"Ahh?" Tenten rasped out.

3. Fuck.

Ahh? Was that all she could generate? Wow Tenten! With vocabulary that impressive I'm surprised you haven't run for President! She berated herself over and over again. Sure. A double Calculus class, French and Chemistry was tough but it didn't make her that illiterate!

"why are you here?" the voice stated again thankfully, barely audible yet clear enough that she could hear the frustration that was entwined in his tone unaware of her whole vocabulary fiasco.

Tenten tried to wet her tongue which was dry and sticking uncomfortably to the roof of her mouth before she attempted to speak

"Why wouldn't I be here?" she croaked out hoarsely, she winced at how pathetic her voice sounded compared to his smooth flawless speech. Using this as an opportunity to use her slightly numb hands, she dug around in her bags for her Nike water bottle, when she retrieved the valuable bottle he had started talking again

"You're lost? This isn't the Water polo team or Tennis team you know" his eyes furrowed a bit and a little dent formed between his eyebrows.

"Try reading a map. They're surprisingly useful." then he left it at that. His eyes went back to that blank expression as if he lost all interest in her.

Her eyes didn't however; she narrowed them slightly and pursed her lips. She wondered what he was seeing when his eyes widened just a fraction almost nothing at all, but to Tenten it was enough of an indication that he was surprised.

"I got asked to come alright? You shouldn't just assume that because I'm a girl I have no ability or I'm not good enough to kick a ball"

Tenten's voice came out confident and with a little defiance to show that she wasn't easily pushed around. She didn't think he would run away cowardly with his tail behind his legs and she right if by any indication the way he was staring at her with that passive disguised look of disgust that she saw the detectives in NCIS look when they had to look at the mangled beaten up and disfigured corpse.

"New girl, I don't think you understand the importance of the Soccer team. We are made of only the best of the best. We are physically at the peak of school and we don't go easy on the weakest link"

He practically snarled at her, if she had taken two steps away from him she wouldn't be able to hear the malice in his voice but where she was standing it rang clear as a bell. His eyes were dangerous right now, they were a narrowed to rival her own glare but they seemed more intimidating, scarier and far more efficient then her own pathetic excuse of a glare.

"I'm good" She insisted deciding it was best to drop it at that. Although there was all this pent up anger deep inside of her, she wasn't one to throw a tantrum which would make her look childish. So she just took a breath of fresh air and left it at that. He snorted at her surrender and pulled out a phone out of his Abercrombie and Fitch duffel bag and furiously tapped away.

* * *

By now he must have written a novel, she thought to herself 5 minutes later. Neji was still going at it, punching the letters in his smart phone with such speed which left her with a burning curiosity as to what he was writing. By now good 25 guys had gathered around the banner and were talking in a friendly manner with each other, they must all be good friends from the previous seasons of soccer that they played. Every single one of the guys looked like pro NFL players, they were all packed with a rippling set of muscles and long lean legs that looked like they could pack one hell of a kick. The only exception to the Athletes was the Fat guy talking with a blonde haired guy and also a brown haired guy. He was pretty much inhaling a packet of chips with such speed it made her sick. Was he the goal keeper maybe? There was no way he could match the others in terms of fitness, but he was here nonetheless which meant he had a talent worth contributing.

"Hey! Brats! Over here!" A harsh snappish voice ordered with such authority even Tenten's BFFL Neji decided to pocket his phone.

The Principal Tsunade was breathtaking, even in her scowling and annoyed looking face. She wasn't beautiful –her eyes were just a bit to beady and her hair to severe and her face much too hard- but she was stunning in a way Tenten couldn't make sense of. The sound of her voice broke Tenten out of her reverie

"Brats! Come on! What do you want me to do, walk you through it like babies? Grab your shit and head to the Caesar Oval!"

Tenten didn't know if she was even allowed to talk like that to students but with such high authority she doubted she could get told off for it, the team didn't seem to care though, packing textbooks, phones and jumpers into their bags and hastily followed the impatient and irritable principal, to be honest she quite liked it, at least the team would be in order and there would be no mucking around at anytime.

The Caesar Oval was large enough that it could've housed a small village, it was simply enormous, the grass was trimmed down perfectly and Tenten was impressed at how well-kept it was. Principal Tsunade was standing right in the middle of the monster oval with at least two dozen soccer balls surrounding her. She began talking before everyone had gathered close enough to hear.

"You all know about the Inferno Dragons. You have all been recommended by your teacher or I have sought you out personally to be assessed to be part of the schools most prestigious team. Congratulation Brats, you are all the schools fittest and well trained athletes, but we are only accepting 15 players. No more, no less. If you don't get chosen you will be recommended for next Year's season, and if you're graduating, that just sucks for you don't it?" Tsunade said without a hint of pity in her voice. The team sweat dropped at how upfront she was.

Starting from now you have precisely 2 hours to show me what skills you possess and if you are good enough to be part of the team. Once chosen you have no time to settle in, we have scheduled a practise match in for this coming up Friday against the Prospect Jaguars. You will play with the desperation and determination as if it was a real match, any issues?"

They were all quiet.

"Good. That's what I thought, now a lap around and then grab a ball and meet me at Station 1 for some basic dribbling skills."

Tenten and the others took off around the oval with a run that couldn't be called a leisurely jog but neither could it be called a sprint. Tenten gritted her teeth thought to herself determinedly that she could do this. She knew she was just as good, she knew she could do it. She glanced across to Neji who was in the middle of the pack trying to ignore the excited antics of the bubbly blonde who was animatedly talking to him. She smirked and felt all the anger that she felt towards him slowly turn into adrenalin which made her that much more determined

Yeah. She'd show this fucker she could do this.

* * *

Tenten was in hell.

And judging from the exhausted tired look of her peers she was glad to know that she wasn't the only one. Even Neji had sheen of sweat on his face and his breathing seemed quicker than what would be considered normal. Tenten was proud of herself though for holding out this long, she wasn't the most amazing player on the field, the best would have to be the brown haired kid who she now knew was called Kiba was the best with his somewhat canine instincts that seemed to make him sharper and more brutal with his techniques, unfortunately though, the person that almost rivalled his talent was none other than Neji Hyuga. As much as she hated the guy and loathed him she held nothing but respect for the way he played Soccer. His precise clean and sharp hits were by far the most impressive thing she had seen and he seemed calm and able to be able to see right through his opponents and pass by with such ease.

Tenten herself was proud of her efforts and although her adrenalin was waning, she knew she could get through the last half hour giving it her all. Tsunade didn't seem all that miffed that she was a girl, she wasn't impressed with her and in the hour and a half she had been in her presence she had muttered a couple of 'good kicks' towards her and told her to bend her knees more when kicking the ball. Tenten overall was pleased with her performance and smiled while wiping sweat off her forehead. She could do this she chanted to herself over and over again.

In the middle of her chant a yellow sash was thrown at her and she caught it with fast reflexes, she saw that Tsunade was distributing both yellow and red sashes to the team at random; Tenten was relieved to find Neji was placed on the red team thankfully.

"Listen up! I've been impressed with what I've seen so far. I'll give you all that much. The last part of our training is a match, Red vs. Yellow. I hope you babies aren't too tired because this is the deciding point whether or not you get in the team" Tsunade smiled wickedly as if this is what she lived for, watching teenager's claw at each other for a chance to get on a sports team. What a masochist.

"Ok! Red Team you're starting on the left and yellow the right and you'll also start with the ball. You have exactly 2 minutes to work out positions. So hurry up brats!"

The teams quickly hurried to their respected sides and huddled up quickly. They all agreed on positions relatively fast with Tenten playing Striker and the now very determined blonde kid who she now knew his name was Naruto played midfield. They set themselves up on the field and before Tenten knew it the whistle was blown and the ball was now in play. Tenten's pulse sped up and the adrenalin she felt at the start of the training hit her again with full force. The ball was sent her way and she trapped it and moved without wasting a second. One of the guys from the red team came barrelling towards her ready to crush her into the ground regardless of whether she was a boy or a girl but a sharp and accurate pass to the left wing was enough to save her spine from permanent back injury.

The game went quickly, it was plainly obvious at the 25 minute mark with only 5 minutes to go, neither team was going to give up easily. In fact everyone was so desperate, throwing themselves at the ball and trying _desperately _trying to get the winning goal. Tenten was no different, few times she made it close enough to score but it had always been taken away by the Fullbacks and sent flying back down field and sent to Tenten's teams Fullbacks who would pass it to the Midfielders who then continued their struggle to win. This continues game of Ping Pong was getting far to repetitive for Tenten's liking.

Naruto had kicked the ball and it was sailing through the air, it was far away but if Tenten made that push for it she knew she could reach it. She defied her bodies limits and hurled herself towards the ball and as predicted she tapped it with her torso and then the moment it touched the well shaven grass she took off. Past Kiba who was defending the centre and past Shino, the reserved Senior who could kick a ball as fast as it would be if it was shot out of a cannon, they were behind her in less then a couple of seconds and she saw it. This was the window of opportunity that she was looking for! She could score from here if she went at least 25 metres further! The fat guy whose name was Choji and was in fact the goalkeeper, intently stared her down. She saw before when Naruto had tried kicking for goal, although his stamina was lacking, his explosive reflexes when it came to having a ball shooting at you was outstanding. His kicks also went a good 50 metres and he was all around the perfect Goalkeeper.

She willed herself to go that tiny bit faster; she was going to make it! she was going to get a goal and -

The ball was whisked away.

It happened so fast she didn't really see it. But a quick whip around to see who had stolen the ball confirmed what she already knew.

Neji Hyuga was tearing down the field so fast it would be impossible to catch up with him at this point. She staggered uncertainty and felt dazed and confused. He came from the left side of her and she didnt know if it was ignorance that caused her to give up the ball or if it was his own undetectable presence. Both probably and she scolded herself for being so foolish. Luckily enough the whistle was blown, indicating that the match was over. Even though it was a draw Tenten had that resigned withdrawn feeling she always got when she lost. Really was there a difference between losing and drawing? the answer was no. In the end no-one came out as a victor which was the whole point of competitive sport.

Tsunade took her place at the middle of the field and was barking orders for everyone to gather around her. Obediently they all followed.

"Good work. It pleases me to see that you little shits are good at what you do" Tsunade announced seemingly unaware of her foul mouth.

"So this is how it's going to work. As good as you all were we can still only accept 15 players. I will go home and make a list of this year's players. Then tomorrow morning, check he notice board in the South Wing of the sports Department. The list should be up and I expect you to be at the match 2 hours prior our practise match. Okay? Now leave, you all smell like shit." Tsunade said dismissively and Tenten wrinkled her nose in agreement. All the combined stenches of sweat were not something she'd want to smell everyday and she hastily went to go collect her bag.

When she was ready to leave she began walking towards the girls dorms but before she could even walk 5 steps someone was in front of her blocking her path.

"The ball is precious. You have to protect it." Neji insisted. He didn't seem to be saying this to be mean, he was saying it cold and unattached as a simple fact.

"Excuse me" Tenten muttered, not in the mood for talking and not in the mood for doing anything else but take a nice long shower and curl up and sleep.

"It was easy to steal the ball, think of it as a part of you. Don't let it happen again in a match" Then with a note of finality he slung his duffel over his shoulder and walked away. Tenten stared at his retreating form.

"Son of a bitch..." she cursed, but inwardly she smiled. Neji just said _don't let that happen in a match. _He knew she was going to make the team and was giving her a heads up. Something that must of been pride swelled up in her heart and she walked away feeling slightly better than she did before.

When she got to the dorms, she made a bee-line for her room, throwing down her bag and collecting her necessities for a relaxing shower. A bottle of Frederic Malle body lotion, Acqua De Parma shower gel, her yellow La Perla nightgown and a pair of well worn slippers from Peter Alexander. And on a second thought she decided she'd wash her hair and picked up her Serge Normant hair products. She headed to the bathroom which had the nicest lilac scent to it, she'd be happy sitting on the floor smelling it all night long.

If the training session was hell then the shower was heaven without a doubt. The warm jets of hot water seemed to do wonders for her tired aching body and she found herself in complete bliss. She massaged her hair and scrubbed her body clean, wiping away all the grime and sweat that had collected on her body. And after a good 45 minutes she came out of the shower feeling like a new person. She plopped down on her bed and wrapped her sheets around her like a protective cacoon and smiled at nothing in particular. She reflected on her experiences today. She didn't know if she liked the school yet. It was still foreign to her but she knew that she did like it's inhabitants. Well most of them anyway... she though, going back to what had transpired between her and Neji. but overall everyone seemed to have be likeable enough and tomorrow she'd be a little more bolder and make a tad more friends.

_tomorrow..._

She chewed her bottom lip nervously, tomorrow was the day she found out if she made it in the team or not and despite how nervous she was, she found out that she was just far to tired to care. She sighed and wrapped the caramel smelling sheets around her tighter

I could get used to this... Tenten thought as she drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

Chapter 3 is done! I will try my hardest to get Chapter 4 out there ASAP.

Let me know if you hate it, if you love it! Drop a review either way

Thanks!

Icicle-Pop


End file.
